


The Lessons of Life

by Cheree_Cargill



Series: The Castaways [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Confrontations, F/M, Horses, Native American Character(s), Rescue, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vulcan Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: T'Jenn has been abandoned by her lover ... pregnant and desperate.  As Spock calls in all his leads to find the young man, Jenny and Christine work to bring the pregnancy to full term.  Meanwhile, Sarek, Spock and Sapel plan the "come to Jesus" meeting that's going to greet the father of Jenny's child.
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Spock
Series: The Castaways [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1187033
Comments: 15
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The Star Trek characters are the property of Paramount Studios, Inc. The story contents are the creation and property of Cheree Cargill and is copyright (c) 2020 by Cheree Cargill. This story is Rated R.
> 
> This is a "Castaways" story.

"Mama?"

Thirteen year old T'Kai stood looking worried in the kitchen doorway, her dark brown eyes locked onto her mother's face.

"What, sweetie?" Dr. Christine Chapel was preparing breakfast for the children before leaving for her work in Alpha Colony's medical center.

"Jenny's sick. She's in the bathroom throwing up," T'Kai answered gravely.

Christine quickly put the breakfast on pause, wiped her hands with a kitchen towel and started down the hallway. "Oh, dear. She's got that bug that's going around. That's all I need right now. Half the people in this colony are sick."

Sure enough, Christine found her oldest daughter on her knees before the toilet, retching and trying to keep her long hair out of the way. Wetting a wash cloth, she bent over her daughter, holding back her hair and wiping her face.

"It will be okay, Jenn," she murmured as the girl vomited again, gulped, and trembled. "When did this start?"

"Woke up sick…" Jenny mumbled. "Musta been somethin' … I ate…"

"More likely that flu that everyone's got." Christine wiped her daughter's face again and, when it seemed that nothing more would come up, she helped Jenny to her feet. "Back to bed with you. I'll get you some water and some crackers to nibble on."

Once Jenny was settled back into her bed, Christine took her temperature. "Hmmm … no fever. Still, we'll keep an eye on it. You just rest now. I'll be back shortly."

Christine left the bedroom to return to the kitchen and finish getting breakfast for her other three. Once she had them off to school, she returned with saltines and a glass of water. She found Jenny asleep, her face flushed against her white pillow cover. Once more, Chapel rested her hand on her daughter's forehead. It was cool and clammy, not heated.

Jenn half opened her eyes and looked up. "Mama? I'm sorry…"

"This isn't your fault, sweetie," her mother answered, smiling. "Do you feel like I can go to work, or would you rather I stay home with you?"

"No, you can go to work. I'll call you if I start feeling sick again."

"Okay, I'll be just a little ways away," Christine smiled, brushing Jenny's brown hair back from her forehead. "Do not hesitate to call me if you need help. Or call Papa. One of us will be here as fast as we can."

Jenny nodded and closed her eyes again, a wave of nausea sweeping her. She fought it down, though, not wanting her mother hovering over her. She wasn't ready to face her parents with what she knew was the truth.

* * *

When her parents returned from their work at the colony's administration building that evening, they found T'Kai was making supper, heating up a pot of soup that Christine had made earlier. T'Larin was putting together a large bowl of salad and Soran was rather grumpily setting the table.

Christine put down her things and immediately went to check on T'Jenn. She found her daughter still in bed, covered up with blankets and seemingly asleep. Bending over the bed, Christine gently stroked Jenny's mussed brown hair and asked, "How are you tonight, sweetie? Feeling any better?"

"I'm okay," Jenn answered unenthusiastically. "Just feeling tired."

"Can you get up and eat some supper? It might make you feel better."

The girl shook her head. "I don't think so. I'm still feeling sick at my stomach."

"Okay," her mother answered. "Call me if you want anything."

Christine left the bedroom, closing the door behind her. When she was alone, Jenn rolled over onto her back and groaned. She'd spent the day searching the Federation Netweb for information on the man who had left her alone. She just _had_ to get in touch with him. Tears formed in her eyes as her desperation grew. He'd said he wanted to marry her before he left, but there hadn't been a word from him over the past five weeks.

And what would happen when it was evident that she couldn't hide it anymore? Papa would track him down and then he would _kill_ him. And then he'd kill _her_. She'd seen Spock in his rare rages, when he lost control of his Vulcan emotions, and it scared her to death. Not knowing what to do, Jenny pulled the covers up to her chin and began to cry.

* * *

Spock was sitting in his big chair with his three youngest children gathered around him on the floor. A fire crackled in the fireplace, giving the room a warm, cozy feel. Outside, the winter wind blew steadily out of the north, bringing with it the promise of snow. It was still early, but Spock remembered the times they had wintered over in their cave home a few miles to the east of here. The weather could change overnight and they had been snowed in more than once. He was grateful for their modern home and its heating system. He hoped none of his children would ever have to undergo such an ordeal as one of the planet's blizzards.

"My children," he began. "You are all old enough now to begin to learn of your Vulcan heritage and the techniques of controlling your emotions and your minds. T'Kai, you especially have inherited the gift of telepathy to a great degree and I will work with you separately to teach you _irak nahan_ , which is communication through the joining of two minds. You are naturally a touch telepath, but you need training to learn to control it and use it.

"T'Larin, I sense in you the same abilities but to a lesser degree," Spock continued, turning his gaze on his youngest daughter. "It is time that you, too, learn of your telepathic abilities and how to both reach other minds but also to block them out. Too much of a thing is not healthy. Indeed, the unwelcomed clutter of many minds have driven people insane. You will not necessarily have that problem here, but you will find that your siblings and myself will prove to be extremely uncomfortable if our minds intrude into yours."

Spock looked down at his younger son. "Soran, you and T'Jenn have the least telepathic abilities of the family. This is not a shameful thing, for you two take the most after your mother, who is psi null. Humans very seldom have telepathic abilities and you are all three-quarters Human. However, I will teach you techniques that will help you with what abilities you have. Meanwhile, you will continue to train with Sapel for your _kahs'wan_ when he returns from Beta Colony. I will work with you, too."

"Papa?" spoke up T'Larin.

"Yes, my daughter."

"Do girls do _kahs'wan_ or something like it?"

"That is very perceptive," Spock answered, pleased. "Yes, females may also undertake the test of adulthood, although it is not as common with girls as it is with boys on Vulcan. However, because of the dangers of this planet, I would very much like all of you to be taught survival methods here."

"I learned how to make fire," Soran spoke up. "And me and Sapel killed and ate a hopper."

Both girls wrinkled their noses. "That's horrible," retorted his twin sister. "It's wrong to eat animals!"

"No," answered Spock. "It is logical if there is no other food available. As this subject has been raised, I will tell you all of the time when your mother and I were stranded here on Avalon for many years. When winter came, I was forced to realize that there were no vegetable foods to consume. Snow covered everything and the only food source was the local wildlife … and there was not much of that. Your mother was pregnant with Sapel and could not hunt. I was forced to go on a hunt for a large animal, in that case, an elk. Wolves found me and nearly killed me…"

The children settled back, wide-eyed, as their father began to relate the hard life he and Christine had endured during their first year on the planet. The room grew dark and the crackling fire lit their faces with dancing golden tones.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Sapel sat with his arm around the shoulders of Maia Hendrickson, both of them snuggling up before the fireplace in her quarters. Outside the wind howled and rain hurled itself against the window.

"I need to go home," the young Vulcan commented, seemingly apropos of nothing.

Maia looked up into his face, her delicate brows coming together. "But you only just got here an hour ago," she replied. "Why do you want to go back to the dorm already?"

"No, I mean home to Alpha. It's been a couple of months since the incident with Soran," he answered. "My folks undoubtedly wonder why I've stayed here so long."

"They know," she smiled and snuggled closer into his shoulder. "Or do you have somebody special back there that you need to check up on?"

Sapel grinned and leaned down to kiss her. "No way," he said. "You've been my love since we were 15. There's never been anybody else."

"Oh, so you've been celibate all those years?" Maia's green eyes flashed at him.

The young man blushed a bit. "Well, no. When I was with the Free Traders, we sampled the local cuisine when we made port. I didn't think I'd ever see you again and…"

"And so you just went wild, hmm?"

"Well, some of those ports were pretty wild places," he retorted. "We traded out on the Rim." His let his face sink into a guilty expression. "I'm truly sorry, Maia. I really, really thought that we'd gone our separate ways. But I never forgot you. I've never stopped loving you."

The Risan girl pulled back a little bit, her Polynesian features sobering as well. "I didn't either. After your family left for Vulcan, my papa went back to space, Mama and my sister and I went back to running the resort, and I decided to go into medicine. I entered a nursing program there on Risa and then I was hired by Starfleet to work on the _Barton_." She smiled a little. "You don't really have to tell me about the wild places you've visited. Parts of Risa are pretty wild and my ship worked out here along the Neutral Zone. I've seen some things you probably haven't."

"Well, I'm glad you're here now," Sapel responded, smiling as well. "I've missed you so much." He leaned in to kiss her again, pulling her closer.

Maia slid her arms around his neck and pressed against him as their lips lingered together. His tongue prodded against his mouth and she parted her lips to allow him access. Moaning, her tongue fenced against his and their embrace became more emphatic.

He moved his mouth down to nuzzle her neck and she moved her head back to give him room to explore. "I think it's too cold and wet for you to leave," she murmured softly. "You'd better stay the night."

Sapel groaned in response and began to run his big hands over her back and then slipped one around to her breast. "I was hoping you'd say that," he answered.

"What about Joey?" she asked, referring to the half-grown werewolf cub that lay now by the fireplace, blinking sleepily.

"He'll be all right," Sapel whispered, feasting on her sensuous lips, now swollen with desire. "Anyway, he'd better get used to having you around, because I don't intend to ever let you go again."

With that, Sapel rose to his feet, pulling the girl up with him. Then he swept her up into his arms and carried her across the room to her bed, following her down onto the blankets.

* * *

Morning came with a light flurry of snow, but there was daily business to be done. All members of the household were up and having breakfast and getting ready to leave for work or school. All except T'Jenn, that is. She still huddled in her bed, the covers pulled up to her chin, turned over to face the wall.

Christine stood in the hallway, frowning in her direction. This had gone on long enough, she decided. If Jenny was this sick, it was something serious and she was going to find out what was wrong.

She caught T'Kai coming out of the girls' shared room and asked softly, "Can you get the twins off to school, sweetie?"

"Sure, Mama," the teenager answered. She was worried about her sister, too. The two youngest siblings were hurriedly gathering their padds and getting their coats on. It was only a short walk to the main building cluster where their school room was located. Usually their parents walked with them because their offices were located there as well, but today she could sense that her mother was troubled.

"And ask Papa to join me, would you, honey?"

The girl nodded and hurried to do as she was asked. In a minute, Spock joined his wife, looking inquisitive. Christine held up a finger to indicate that he should wait a minute and the two stood until they heard the door open and then slide closed as the children left.

Christine took hold of Spock's wrist and their Bond opened enough for communication. _Something is wrong_ , she sent to him.

One eyebrow lifted and Spock indicated that he understood. With that, his wife walked into Jenny's bedroom and said nonchalantly, "How are you feeling this morning? Still sick to your stomach?"

Jenny groaned but didn't turn over. "Yeah … I think I have the flu."

"Well, it _is_ going around the colony," agreed the doctor. "We'd better check and make sure. Spock, would you get my medical tricorder, please?"

"I will," he answered and stepped away down the hall.

Jenny rolled over to her back and stared at her mother in alarm. "I'm okay, Mama. I'll get up and eat some toast and I'll be fine."

"No, I'd better check," responded Christine levelly. "This influenza can be pretty bad and I want to make sure that you don't need an antiviral."

Her husband returned and handed her the tricorder, his eyes on his daughter as well, unblinking. Christine flipped the device on and began scanning T'Jenn, who had swung her legs out of bed and sat looking panicky.

"Well, well, well," the woman mused, looking at the small screen before her. "This is _not_ the flu. This is a five week old male fetus. How do you suppose _that_ got there?"

Both parents were now staring at the girl, who burst into tears. "I'm sorry!" she cried. "I didn't mean for this to happen! It was an accident!"

Christine took pity on her daughter and went to sit on the bed beside her, drawing Jenn into her arms. "Why didn't you tell us if you knew?"

"I wasn't sure," Jenny sobbed. "And you'd be mad. I was trying to figure out what to do."

Spock was still standing, his arms folded across his chest. "Who is the father?" he asked pointedly. "This did not happen by your actions alone."

Jenny wiped her face. "Eddie. Eddie Running Horse," she answered.

"And have you contacted him? This is half his responsibility."

"I can't find him!" the girl pleaded. "He was part of the starbase construction crew! He's gone!"

The stern Vulcan's brows settled into a frown. "Then I will locate him," he stated. "He is not shirking his responsibility in this. I have connections in Starfleet that you do not. He will be found."

Jenny nodded, feeling somewhat relieved. Now that her parents knew and hadn't thrown her out, she felt a bit better. Christine patted her shoulder and said, "Get dressed. We're going down to the med center so I can do a full scan on you. And you and I need to have a firm conversation. There are decisions to be made … and you've got to make them, daughter of mine!"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

The three siblings paused on their way to their classes and T'Kai motioned her younger brother and sister into the shelter of the main building. Soran had been enjoying the lightly falling snow, but T'Larin was focused on Kai.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Soran, quit playing and come here," said Kai and waited until he joined them. "Listen, there's trouble about to happen."

"What?" asked Lari. "Like when Papa and Mama had to leave for a while last year and _Sa‑mekh-il_ came to stay with us?"

"No, not that," Kai answered. "Haven't you noticed that Jenny has been acting weird lately?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with it?" asked Soran. "She's always acting weird."

"No, I mean since that boyfriend of hers left. She's…" T'Kai paused to pin down how her oldest sister had been. "Guys, she's _scared_. And now she's gotten sick."

"Scared of what?" responded T'Larin. "Do you think he was beating up on her or something?"

"No." Kai paused again and then leaned in to say in an intense voice, "No … guys, I think she's pregnant."

"What's that?" asked Soran cluelessly and both girls shot him a glare.

"She's gonna have a baby, you _du'hess!_ " hissed T'Kai.

"How?" the boy answered, still not understanding.

T'Kai turned away for a moment in exasperation while T'Larin punched her twin with a fist to his upper arm. Then Kai confronted him again. "Because she and Eddie had sex and he put a baby in her and then he left! The father's supposed to stay and take care of the mother. Just like Papa does with Mama."

"Ohhh…" Soran was beginning to get it. "But they're not married," he said. "Not Papa and Mama, I mean. Eddie and Jenn."

"Yeah, and that's one of the reasons she's so upset," Kai explained. "He abandoned her."

"Papa's gonna kill him," Soran said to himself. "And so is Sapel. Maybe _So‑mehk‑il_ Sarek, too." The little boy now frowned in outrage. "And I'm gonna kill him, too!! That--" and he used a word that shocked his sisters.

"Where did you learn that?!" cried T'Larin.

"From Sapel," the boy replied. "He knows lots of good words."

"Well, don't let Mama hear you saying that one!" Lari ordered her brother.

"Anyway, keep this to yourself," T'Kai broke in. "Come on, we're gonna be late for class. This is our secret and _no one_ must know. If it gets out that Jenny's having a _krenath_ baby, Papa and Mama may have to leave here."

"Why?" asked Soran as his sisters hurried him along. "What's a _krenath_?"

"It's a Vulcan word," T'Kai responded grimly. "It means 'bastard'."

* * *

Spock sat back in the comfortable chair before his desk, waiting for his subspace call to route its way through to its destination. He had spent most of the day accessing Starfleet records and searching for a certain young man, only to be thwarted. Now he had decided it was time to widen the search.

Finally, the connection clicked through and a pleasant, but slightly puzzled female voice answered. "U.S.S. _Enterprise_. This is Lt. Anderson. Please identify yourself."

"Lieutenant, this is Commander Spock, former First Officer. I must speak with Captain Kirk, confidential. Please put me through to him on a secured circuit."

"Oh, yes, sir. I have confirmed your Starfleet ID. Please hold on while I locate the Captain."

There was a couple of minutes of silence, then the screen kicked back on to show James Kirk seating himself at his desk. "Spock! This is a surprise! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Hello, Jim. It is good to see you," Spock answered, leaning into the small screen. "I find that I must ask a favor of you. This is a private matter, so please be discreet."

"You know I will, old friend. What's up?"

"I need to locate a construction worker in the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. He has been working on the new starbase here but has now been shipped out to a new destination," the Vulcan explained. "I cannot locate him through normal channels and it is imperative that he is found. I wish to ask you to use the ship's deeper channels to find him."

"Why?" Kirk grinned, looking intrigued. "What's he done? Knocked up somebody and skipped town?"

Spock's expression became very serious. "Yes, he has but not just anyone. He has …um … 'knocked up' my daughter."

* * *

The Commander's next subspace call went through to Vulcan, to the home of his father. When Sarek answered, Spock greeted him in Vulcan and requested the ambassador's help, as well. This was a much more serious matter than simply locating Eddie Running Horse. This impinged on the honor of the House of Surak because T'Jenn was a Daughter of the House, a direct descendant of the legendary Vulcan leader.

Spock explained all that he knew so far. "I met the young man just after the earthquake here a few months ago. He was on planet and helped with the search and recovery here at Alpha Colony. I suspect that T'Jenn had been seeing him without our knowledge before and after that time."

"Do you suspect this is when he impregnated her?" Sarek asked, his brows lowered over his dark eyes.

"No. T'Jenn says that they had intercourse while Christine and I were away on a retreat. She was alone at our home and he came to see her. She swears that was the only time, but obviously it was enough."

"Then I shall do all I can here to search through Federation databanks to help you locate him. He must not be allowed to shirk his responsibility in this."

"There is the probability that he knows nothing of Jenn's pregnancy," Spock continued. "His unit apparently shipped out to another location shortly afterwards and he is ignorant of the condition in which he left her. But, indeed, he must be brought back here. I will not accept that her child will be born _krenath_."

"Nor I," Sarek answered. "Very well, Spock. I will do all I can to find this young man. Between you, I and Captain Kirk, he will be located soon."

"One more thing, Father, before we sign off," Spock added. "Christine is examining her and looking to see if there are any medical problems that must be taken care of. Because Jenny is three-quarters Human and one-quarter Vulcan, and that the father is 100% Human, there may be problems with her Vulcan DNA. It is remote, but if this is the case, she will need to be seen at a more advanced medical facility to correct this."

"This can be arranged and I will provide one of our ships to collect her and bring her to Vulcan," the elder man said.

"My deepest thanks, Father. Now I must return to my work. I will contact you as soon as there is more news to impart." Spock held up his right hand in _ta'al_ and bid Sarek farewell.

As the screen went dark, he turned back to the padds piled up on his desk, but part of his brain was tracing down any paths that he might investigate.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Christine settled down at her desk in the medical facility and faced her daughter, sitting across from her. "Okay, Jenny, this is purely professional, doctor to patient. I am going to say things that might upset you, but we need to cover all the bases here."

"Yes, Mama." The young woman kept her head down, her eyes on her hands knotted together in her lap.

"First off, this is not the end of the world," the doctor said. "A goodly portion of the human race has been created without the benefit of marriage vows. We don't do 'shotgun weddings' anymore and there are plenty of worlds that are matriarchal societies in which the mother of a baby is more important than the father."

"But not on Vulcan," Jenny countered. "You know how Papa feels about this."

"I'm not talking about Papa right now," Christine replied. "Let me finish what I am saying. Now, my scans show that your baby is a male, developing normally, although the fact that he is going to be 1/8th Vulcan may cause a few problems. I've asked your father to speak with Sarek about arranging some medical help in ShiKahr if we need it. Your grandparents had to have genetic work done on Spock to correct some of those same problems when Amanda was expecting him. I doubt there will be many discrepancies with you, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

Jenn nodded, still looking down. Christine continued, "Now, there is another option for you to consider and I will carry out your wishes as your doctor. You may have this pregnancy terminated if that is your choice. You are still early in your first trimester and that is the optimal time to do it. Physically, it will be just a short procedure--"

Jenny jerked her head up and shook it vigorously. "No! That's not what I want! Even if we can't find Eddie, I want this baby!"

Christine smiled sympathetically. "Good. I was obligated to offer you that choice, although I hoped you wouldn't take it. It would just about kill me to have to do an abortion, especially on my own grandchild – in fact, I would fly in one of the other colony doctors to do it if that's what you chose -- but let's forget that and concentrate and getting him here."

Jenn seemed relieved. "Okay, so … what happens next?"

"I will prescribe you extra vitamins, we'll watch your diet and exercise, and you'll just carry on like you normally do. We'll do exams about every 30 days, plus you report to me any problems you are having and we'll try to fix them. There is the possibility, as I said, that you may need genetic manipulation to correct anything that is causing a conflict between your Human and Vulcan DNA, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

The girl nodded. "Okay."

"Okay. Now, we're done here so why don't you go back home and get to work on your university courses," her mother smiled. "And don't worry. I'm behind you all the way and we'll get through this."

She rose and came around her desk, where Jenny stood and then fell into her mother's arms. "Thank you, Mama. I was so scared!"

"Don't be. We women have to stick together," Christine murmured. But she didn't know if Spock was going to feel the same way. Vulcans had some rather conservative ideas and traditions about unwed mothers and they still had _that_ bridge to cross!

* * *

With the younger children gathered around him once again, Spock began, "Tonight we will learn to meditate. In its simplest, beginning position, it is called _wh'ltri_. All Vulcan children begin to practice this when they are old enough to concentrate, about four or five, but I have been remiss in teaching you this. You are all older than you should be to learn this technique, but tonight we will practice learning to focus and stilling your minds."

Soran fidgeted and Spock turned his gaze on his son. "I suspect that this will be harder for you, _cha'i_ , than the girls, but it a necessary method to learn. Now, you see that I have provided a low table with a candle on it. This will be your focus point. Gather around in the _loshirak_ position. Sit cross-legged on the floor. I will do the same."

The youngsters scooted over to surround the low table and suppressed giggles as their father got up and then dropped gracefully into lotus position beside them. They earned a stern glance from their elder, then he touched a fire-starter to the thick white candle and watch the wick take the flame and hold it.

"Computer, turn out lights in living area," the Vulcan ordered and the room went dark except for the flickering of the candle and the flames in the fire place.

"Now, quiet. No talking. Focus on the flame and let your minds think of nothing. To help you, we will have some Vulcan music. Computer, play Lashriq's 'Meditations on Desert Wind.'"

A soft reed flute began to play in the background, evocative of a dry breeze wafting over sand and rock. "Let your minds go where they will," Spock's voice whispered in the darkness.

The room grew quiet except for the music and the children's breathing. Each person present began to drift away, almost on a dream, and eyes began to close. Spock's more practiced meditation followed them and, internally, his brain turned to the problem of T'Jenn's pregnancy. There was much that needed to be done, the foremost being finding the young man who had left her in this state. He was certain that Running Horse would be located shortly and brought back here. Meanwhile, Spock decided to bring the girl into the circle of meditation as well. It would help her reach calm and begin to practice pain control when her labor began.

Mentally, he probed out to touch his daughter's mind. She was very troubled and still feeling nausea. He must work with her privately to be able to override this physical stage of her pregnancy. It pained him to feel his child in distress and stretched out to touch the _katras_ of all his children, checking on them to probe their well-being. Even Sapel, who still bore in his soul the trauma that he had experienced in his life, particularly the ship crash that had killed all of his comrades but miraculously had spared him.

Spock did not feel that Sapel was practicing the methods to calm his soul and allow him to work out these experiences to the best of his ability. The young man was grown now, but his father still felt the need to mentor him … and here Spock was brought up short … _to mentor him just as Sarek had sought to mentor his own son._

Spock refused to accept this bit of wisdom. He and Sarek had rejected one another's outlook on life, because they had developed in different spheres of influence. Sarek would never accept that Spock had sought out a life among his mother's people in Starfleet and that it was this experience that had made him the man he was today.

Could Spock accept that each of his children had grown up with their own experiences and were becoming people with their own definitions of how to live? Would Jenny accept the fact that they might never locate Eddie in the vastness of the Federation and that her child might be doomed to the label of _krenath_ if they could not locate him? Could _Sarek_ accept it? Would Jenny ever be able to go back to Vulcan if he did not?

Spock stirred restlessly and came out of his meditation, his mind more troubled than ever. His time sense told him that twenty-eight minutes had passed and that he needed to bring the youngsters out of their meditations and send them to bed. And then he must return and delve deep into the problems that disturbed him. There was an answer there somewhere and he must find it.

* * *

Sapel sat up in bed and stared off into space, listening to some voice in his head that only he could hear. It wasn't really a voice. He knew that his father was able to send a message telepathically if he needed to, but this was less than that. It was more of an urge, a feeling, a tug on his psyche.

"Sapel? What's wrong?" asked the sleepy woman beside him.

"I don't know," he answered.

"Bad dream?" Maia murmured.

The Vulcan shook his head. "No, Vulcans rarely dream as Humans do."

The young woman chuckled. "You sound like your father. If it's nothing, go back to sleep." She closed her eyes and snuggled against her pillow.

Instead of copying her actions, the young man rose from their shared bed, packing the warm blankets back against his companion. It was cold in the room and he hurriedly found his clothing and got dressed.

Now Maia herself sat up, clutching the coverings to her bare breasts. "Now you're scaring me! What's the matter?"

"I have to go home," Sapel replied.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Twenty-eight days had passed in relative quiet. Spock continued to do his job as colony administrator, then in the evenings he had worked with his children to teach them all – Jenny included – how to meditate and control any telepathic abilities they had. T'Jenn was feeling better but Spock detected the note of panic in her mind that threatened to overwhelm her. The Vulcan had continued to use his computer abilities to search for Eddie but so far had been unsuccessful, although he knew that Kirk and Sarek were also hunting down the young man.

Christine kept a watchful eye on her daughter, insisting that she come in several times so that a scan could be done on the growing fetus. So far, there had been nothing of note, although the doctor could pick up a trace of Vulcan DNA that worried her.

Sapel had trudged in from his trek from Beta Colony, Joey in his wake. Both of them were exhausted and cold. There had been snow flurries off and on and a frigid wind blowing down from the north. Winter had not fully set in yet, but there promised to be a heavy snowfall very soon.

Jenny's older brother had not received the news of his sister's pregnancy or Eddie's flight, but when she hesitantly told him, Sapel had exploded. "I'll find that son of a bitch and I will _kill_ him! Or I'll hold him down while _Papa_ kills him!"

"You won't do any such thing!" Jenny shouted back. "He probably doesn't even know! Give him a chance to rectify this!"

"How? If he hurts you or the baby, I'll break his friggin' neck!" Sapel continued to storm around the room. "I've got friends in the Free Traders. They'll be happy to track him down and bring him back here!"

"Sapel, settle down!" It was Christine, standing in the doorway. "You're just upsetting her! Jenny needs to rest and stay calm. Papa and Sarek are already looking for him. And your Papa has called in other favors. Eddie will not get away scot-free. Now, stop yelling and let's have some peace and quiet in this house!"

Her son looked contrite. "Yes, Mama. I'm sorry, Jenn. I'm just so angry about this!"

"Well, how do you think _I_ feel?" Jenny wiped tears from her eyes. "I'm the one with the problem."

Christine came and embraced her daughter. "No, honey, a baby is not a problem. This child is part of our family and we're going to love and cherish him no matter what. Now, why don't you go soak in a nice warm bath and then go to bed."

Jenny sniffed and hugged her mother. "I will, Mama. I'm pretty tired."

"I'm sorry for getting so upset, Jenn," Sapel added, giving his sister a gentle hug as well. "I just lost my temper. We'll make this right for you. Don't worry. Get some sleep and we'll talk some more tomorrow." He kissed her temple and left the room.

Watching him go, Jenny turned her face back to Christine. "Do you think they really will find him?"

"Without a doubt," her mother assured her. "Nothing is so persistent as a Vulcan on a quest. Now, good night, sweetie."

"Night, Ma. Thanks." But when Christine left and closed her door, Jenny sank onto her bed and hugged her arms around her body. "Oh, Eddie," she murmured to herself. "Come back to me! I love you so!"

* * *

"Sapel, I'm cold!" grumped the little boy as he struggled to set up a tent made of bull hide.

"So? What do you do when you're cold?" his big brother answered.

"Build a fire," Soran replied gloomily. "And I need help with this tent."

"No, I'm not here," Sapel responded, crossing his arms and pulling his parka closer. "You're in the wilderness on your own. It's snowing--" And actually there _were_ flurries drifting down as the north wind rattled the branches of the trees. "—and you've got to be responsible for your survival. Just a hint, though? You've got the opening to the tent facing into the wind. Turn it the other way."

"I don't want to do this right now!" Soran whimpered. "I want to go home!"

"That tent _is_ your home for tonight."

"I'm gonna tell Papa on you! You're being mean!"

"I have Papa's full blessing," the older brother said. "Would you rather be out here with _him_ , rather than me? He just might leave you by yourself and let you cope the best way you could! That's what happened when I had my _kahs'wan_. Papa was going into _pon farr_ at the time and they kicked me out to take care of myself. I spent three days up a tree to avoid being eaten by a lion. Try that sometime!"

Soran blinked in terror at the thought but then bucked himself up and attacked the tent, this time setting it up properly and feeling the difference when the north wind blew over it rather than through it. The interior almost felt warm, but Soran was still shivering.

"Fire. Gotta make a fire," he muttered to himself. But he had nothing with which to make a fire and he began to search around for dried grass, twigs, lichen, or anything that might serve as tinder in which a spark might grow. It took him half an hour to gather the makings plus enough dead wood to keep a fire going.

As he knelt down with his back to the wind, he brought out two stones from the medicine pouch around his neck and prepared to strike them together. His fingers were numb and he couldn't feel the flint and pyrite, but he knew what he was doing.

"Ahem."

It was Sapel, clearing his throat as he stood slightly to one side. "What?" asked Soran irritably.

"Just a suggestion, but have you looked to see what type of bed you're making that fire on?"

The boy paused and peered down where he had placed the tinder. He didn't see anything wrong. "It's just a patch of dirt."

"How big a patch? And what's surrounding it?"

Soran looked closer. "Oh!" he said. The little patch of dirt was surrounded by dried grass that led to the prairies running for miles on all sides. The wind was blowing the brown stalks nearly flat and the boy suddenly realized that even a small fire would soon spread its embers into the paper-dry thatch.

Realization took him. Sitting back on his heels, the boy looked up at his brother. "I can't build a fire, can I?" he pleaded.

"Not unless you want a really, _really_ big fire!" Sapel replied, then looked sympathetic. "You must always be aware of your surroundings, Soran. If I had let you strike that fire, the consequences would be devastating. When you really _are_ on your own, you must pay attention to everything."

"But I'm so cold! If I can't build a fire, how can I warm up?"

"You've got your tent up. You have a sleeping bag with you. Crawl in there, bundle yourself up, and use your body warmth," Sapel answered. "Or if you've got a companion like Joey, snuggle up to him and take advantage of his heat, too."

The boy sagged, the wind slashing through his shaggy black hair and the tips of his pointed ears turning white from the freezing temperatures. Snow settled on his small figure and he huddled in on himself miserably.

Sapel smiled and took pity on his younger brother. "Okay, I think you've had enough for tonight," he said. "Come on, let's pack up the tent and go back home. I think we both could use a big hot mug of _chai_ tea. This was a good survival lesson and you did well."

Soran looked up, his eyes glistening, and nodded. "I'll do better next time, I promise."

"Don't forget to put your fire stones back in your pouch."

The brothers tackled taking down the tent and rolling it up, then they started for their home a mile away, watching the lights in the house glimmer through the snow.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

The comm unit in Spock's study signaled an incoming subspace call. "Personal and confidential communication from the USS _Enterprise_ ," the impersonal female voice announced and Spock hurriedly punched the accept button.

After a few seconds, the screen lit up with James Kirk's face. He was smiling sardonically. "Hello, Spock. How's it going?"

"Hello, Jim," the Vulcan answered, one eyebrow lifting. "It is … going … about as you would expect. Do you have news for me?"

"I do indeed," Kirk replied, his smile widening. "We're on our way with a little gift for you. We will be there in eight days, barring any unforeseen events."

Spock sat back in his office chair and steepled his fingers in front of him. "Was there any trouble?"

"Of course there was, but we … er … convinced him that this was the proper thing to do." Kirk was positively grinning now.

"Excellent. I shall let Sarek know. Where did you locate him?"

"Earth, of all places. And get this – under another name. He's calling himself Eduardo Martinez now." Kirk sobered a bit. "That's why we were having trouble tracking him down."

Spock nodded. "I sincerely hope that you do not encounter any opposition from Starfleet over this incident."

"Not at all. He apparently jumped ship and left his job with the Corps unfinished. If anything, the Corps of Engineers will be happy to know we've located him."

"Indeed. Very well, we shall prepare to receive him here. Thank you, Captain."

"My pleasure, Mr. Spock," the captain replied. "We'll see you soon."

He signed off and Spock immediately placed a call to Vulcan. When his father appeared on the comm screen, Spock merely said, "It is time." Sarek gave a gracious nod and signed off without speaking.

Spock gave a deep sigh and turned his thoughts to preparing for the confrontation to come.

* * *

Jenny turned her horse toward the riverbed and let the big chestnut find his own way. There were still patches of snow on the ground, but most of it had melted as the weather had warmed in a southern wind. That was usual for this time of year, the atmosphere apparently unable to make up its mind whether it wanted to be winter or spring. Today it was warm and sunny and the young woman had decided that a horseback ride would soothe her spirits. Quasar, the quarter horse gelding, was enjoying stretching his legs, as well. He'd spent too much time cooped up in the stable. All of the horses needed to be exercised, but it had been too cold to turn them out so far this year.

T'Jenn was nearly five months along in her pregnancy and had been feeling depressed and abandoned, warring between crying over Eddie's apparent desertion and fuming that she didn't need him after all. She and the baby – Stefin? Sloan? – would be just fine without his sorry ass! She didn't know yet what her father and grandfather would do about the child being born outside of a bonded union, but she was sure they would come up with some arcane Vulcan tradition that would make them happy.

Anyway, she had begun to get out of the house and ride whenever the weather permitted it. This morning, she had begun to notice sprouts of green on the trees and tender leaves beginning to poke up through the dried thatch of the prairie. She could see on her left the beginnings of the deciduous forest that spread out east and there was the faintest hint of spring color among the brown, bare limbs, sprinkled among the evergreens. Birds were beginning to show up again, too. It was too early to nest, but there was chirping and flittering among the branches that heralded a new generation not far off.

At the thought, Jenny laid her hand on her abdomen. She was just beginning to show and that both frightened and exhilarated her. She wasn't ready to be a mother, but it was too late to think about that now!

Quasar picked his way down the river bank and dipped his head to take a drink. Jenny didn't let him take more than a couple of swallows. The water was too icy still and she didn't want to risk him getting colic. She pulled his head up with the reins and clucked to him to splash across this shallow spot. It was where they usually crossed when they had still been living at the cave, long ago before the family had been rescued.

Once back on level ground, she paused and sat in the saddle, wondering which way to go. She didn't necessarily have any interest in visiting the cave valley again, so she turned the horse to the right and started him walking along the river and toward the woods that spread down to meet the stream.

The ride was quiet and pleasant, Jenny letting her horse find the easiest going and allowing herself to muse as they went. She didn't remember ever having gone this way, although she had a vague recollection that somewhere down here was a salt lick that broke out of the ground. She remembered Papa and Sapel bringing in rock salt every now and then from somewhere down here, but she didn't know where.

What had Papa warned her about the salt lick? The girl thought for a moment, paying no attention to where she and her horse were. "Oh, yeah, I remember," she said to Quasar, who flicked his ears back to listen, then returned them forward. "That it was dangerous to be around there because of all the animals that came to lick the salt. Well, we'll watch out, won't we, Bud?"

The horse snorted and shook out his mane. In fact, they were very near the place and he could smell both the salt and the scent of various animals hanging in the air. Soon Jenny could smell it, too.

Then she noticed a patch of sparkling, whitish rock that broke through the dark loam near the river bank. Looking down, she could see that the ground was a maze of tracks – elk, deer, _mesohippus_ \-- the little horse-like animals that congregated on the plains – as well as ones she didn't recognize. Among the plant-grazing varieties were the broader pads of carnivores – werewolves, lions, hunting cats, and a lot she didn't know. There was also the broader three-toed tracks of buffalo and piles of droppings that indicated the big, formidable animals frequented the lick as well.

"We're not stopping here!" she declared and nudged her heels into Quasar's sides. He was spooked by all the scents that invaded his sensitive nose and broke into a trot, then a slow canter until he had left the place far behind him.

Soon, they were a mile away and Jenny slowed the horse back to a walk. After another hour, they came to a glade that was covered in new grass and the girl was getting tired. She decided to stop and have the bite of lunch she had brought with her, as well as letting the horse rest and graze. Dismounting, she took down the blanket she'd tied to the saddle and spread it on the ground, then settled down to eat the sandwich she'd brought. Quasar lowered his head and nibbled at the new sprouts of grass growing around him.

The sun was cresting toward noon and it warmed Jenny's face and body enough that she began to feel sleepy. Lying back on the blanket, she let her mind go blank and closed her eyes. It was marvelously relaxing and all her troubles began to drift away. Without realizing it, she drifted into sleep.

* * *

Spock met his father at the colony's transporter station. Once materialization was complete from the family yacht in orbit, both Vulcans lifted their hands in _ta'al_ and greeted one another formally. Then Sarek stepped down from the pad and said without preamble, "The _Enterprise_ is just behind us by an hour. I have spoken with Captain Kirk and he will be beaming down directly to your home with the fugitive."

"Then I suggest that we go and prepare for him," Spock replied. "I will collect Sapel and we shall form a family triad to confront him."

"I concur." Father and son left the building and set out down the paved pathway to Spock's home a half mile away.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Quasar's loud snort awakened Jenny. Groggily, she sat up, wondering what had frightened her horse, then she came full awake as the chestnut gave a start and spun on his heels, bolting away in the direction they had come.

"What--?" she started to say then she heard it, too. There was a low, deep bellow and she realized that bison were coming up the trail, following the river. Quickly she got to her feet and frantically looked around her for an escape route.

The huge animals were one of the most dangerous animals on the plains. A bull could be over six feet at the shoulder and sported a crown of solid curving horns much like African cape buffalo. The cows weren't much smaller and just as lethal, especially when they had calves. Jenny thought it was too early in the year for calving, but she couldn't be sure. In any case, that wasn't the question. She had to find a place to hide because they would charge on sight of her!

She was effectively hemmed in. With the bison coming up from the south of her, the river to the west of her, and the salt lick to the north – probably the bisons' destination – and her horse running for his own life, that only left the woods as a refuge. They were thick and dark, tangled with ground level brush, a place where she'd never ventured before. But the forest was her only hope.

Snatching up the blanket she'd been lying atop, T'Jenn slipped into the thick, shadowed trees. She didn't think the bison bull would follow her, but she couldn't be sure. She had to get as far away as she could and so she ran and ran and ran, the trees and saplings and brush closing in behind her.

* * *

Christine was already at home when the two men arrived. Automatically, she held up her right hand in _ta'al_ and said, "Greetings, Father. We welcome you to our home once again."

Sarek returned the salute. "I come to serve, my daughter. However, the service this time is not a pleasant one."

"No, but thank you for coming." Christine turned to face her husband, her expression grim. "Spock, Jenny isn't here. T'Kai says she went riding this morning and she hasn't come back. It's only mid-afternoon, but I'm beginning to worry."

"I have faith that she will be all right, my wife. I have detected no distress from her," her tall husband answered, seeming to forget the fact that his daughter was nearly as psi-blind as Christine. "Jim should arrive within the hour with Edward and our confrontation with him will be a very serious one. Where is Sapel? We need him to join us."

"Right here, Father," the young man's voice said, and they turned to see Sapel emerging from the hallway to his bedroom. "Hello, Grandfather."

Both of the older men turned, almost at the same time lifting an eyebrow in surprise. "You have never called me that," Spock replied. "I have always been 'Papa' to you."

"This seemed like a formal occasion," his son replied. "Or, if you prefer, I'll address you as _Sa-mehk_ , since this proceeding is going to be a Vulcan family affair."

"Either will do," Spock nodded, reflecting that the little boy he had raised had become a man, and a formidable one at that.

Sarek was thinking the same thing. Sapel was now his full height of just over 6 feet, the same as Spock, broad-shouldered and handsome, now wearing a neat black beard which he had not been the last time Sarek had seen him. Sapel was dressed in a heavy-woven cream-colored turtleneck sweater, slim dark pants, and high black boots. And at his waist was the belt and scabbard of his ever-present Romulan knife. He never went without it, as he had been taught and to which he adhered.

"My greetings, Grandson," the ambassador said. "I am pleased to see you in good health."

"Thank you, Grandfather. I might say the same for you."

Christine had been observing this interaction between her three men, but now stepped forward. "Don't you think we better get ready for this shindig?"

All three Vulcans turned to her with identical expressions. "Shindig?" Spock repeated quizzically.

"You know what I mean," his wife retorted. "What do we need to do?"

"A bit of furniture rearrangement should do it," Spock replied. "Meanwhile, would you see if you can locate T'Jenn? Since she is the central object of this meeting, we need to have her present."

"Of course," Christine nodded. "I'll get to work. She might be back at the stables by now." And she turned and headed into the master bedroom to make calls around the colony.

"I suggest that we get to work as well, Father, Sapel. Let's move the dining table back and then move these large chairs into this place here."

* * *

Jenny pushed herself up and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop the spinning inside her skull. She was lying face-down in the thick littler of dried leaves on the forest floor and realized that she had tripped in her flight, catching her left foot on a protruding tree root. Rolling over onto her back, she raised up into a sitting position and grimaced as her ankle throbbed with pain. And then, stricken by what had happened, she clutched at her abdomen.

"Oh, baby, baby!" she cried, desperately seeking any sign that her tiny child was injured as well. "Are you okay, baby? Oh, I'm so sorry!! Please be okay!!"

There was no sign that anything was amiss, however, and she just had to hope that the amniotic sac that surrounded the four-month fetus had cushioned it in the fall.

She turned her attention back to her ankle and gingerly felt around it. Wiggling her foot back and forth, she determined nothing was broken and her riding boots had cushioned that as well. However, when she tried to get to her feet, she quickly determined that the joint did not want to bear her weight.

Jenn struggled upright with the assistance of a nearby tree and looked around her. The forest was getting dark, whether from the thick foliage or because it was late in the day. Still in the winter months, the days were short and she shivered as a chill breeze blew through the waving trees.

She found and retrieved the blanket and wrapped it around her. It provided some warmth, but she had a feeling that it was going to get truly cold before long. Even worse, she had no idea where she was. The trees all looked alike and stretched as far as she could see in every direction. Her only clue was the trail of disturbed leaf litter that showed the direction she had come.

Taking care not to strain her ankle any more than she already had, Jenny began to slowly limp back along the trail of broken and scattered brown leaves, hoping that she could make it back to the river before the sun went down and it became so dark that she could no longer see.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

In the darkened living room, the three Vulcans were waiting for the call that would set things in motion. Spock had changed from his daily uniform which he wore in his administration job at the colony headquarters into a black Vulcan short robe, the family sigil embroidered down its front. Sarek wore something similar, his attire announcing his position in the family. He sat in the right hand chair and Spock in the left. Sapel stood behind and to one side of his father, his hands casually clasped behind his back. They were a formidable looking trio and they hoped that Eddie would not miss the symbolism when he arrived.

None spoke or moved, all preparing themselves, when the beep of Spock's communicator in the quiet nearly startled them. Spock rose and pulled the device from his belt, flipping it open.

"Spock here."

"Spock, it's Jim," came the familiar voice. "We're ready to beam down to your locale."

At that moment, Christine entered the room, her face frowning in worry, and hurriedly approached her husband. "One moment, Captain," Spock said and muted the connection. "Did you--"

"Nobody's seen her since this morning," Christine interrupted him. "Spock, she could be hurt or lost or--"

"Call the security office and have the colony and surroundings searched," he answered quickly. "The Captain is about to beam down with Eddie."

Christine nodded and hurried back out of the room. Spock brought the communicator back up to his mouth. "Captain, you may lock onto my signal and beam down to these coordinates."

Spock closed the communicator and seated himself in his chair. There, he settled back and rested his elbows on the chair's arms, steepling his fingers before him. He was not as calm as he looked, for he was already stretching his mental abilities out to find a trace of Jenny's mental signature, but his magnificent brain was capable of more task than one. He relegated his telepathic search to one part of his mind while facing the coming confrontation to another and it was there that he focused his conscious attention.

A minute later, the hum of the transporter coalesced into two human shapes and formed into Captain James Kirk and Eddie Running Horse, his wrists shackled. The captain had his hand wrapped around the other man's arm, assuring that he would not get away, and the younger man seemed about to jerk out of his hold.

Instead, his mouth fell open at the sight of the three Vulcans before him, all of them grim and silent. "What the hell is this?!" Running Horse shouted, now wrenching his arm out of Kirk's grasp. "Why have I been held like a damned thief and locked up?! I'll have the authorities after you for this!"

"I think not," said Spock quietly. "Thank you for your assistance, Captain. Perhaps you would join Christine in the kitchen for some coffee or tea."

The Starfleet officer took the hint and stepped out of the room where Chapel met him and drew him out of sight. They could still hear what was being said and, out of his peripheral vision, Spock could just see his wife and friend standing rigid in the kitchen. Christine was shaking and Jim put his arm around her shoulders to steady her.

Spock ignored them and spoke again in a low voice. "You have no idea why we have brought you here, Mr. Running Horse? Or is it Mr. Martinez? You seem to have been traveling under an assumed identity. It took us quite a while to find you."

The Native American glared at him. "How would I know?! I was minding my own business when your private army kidnapped me and threw me in that ship's jail."

"It seems that when you shipped out so abruptly, you left something behind you," Spock replied. "Something … and _someone_ … rather precious."

Eddie stared at him, puzzled. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Spock's gaze was like black onyx, hard and unflinching. "You left my daughter behind … pregnant," he said in a hard voice, his face as stony as his eyes.

Eddie gaped. "What?! No! That's impossible!"

"I assure you, it is not impossible," Spock replied. "T'Jenn says that you are the only person with whom she has engaged in sexual intercourse."

"I don't know who she slept with, but it wasn't me! I wasn't even here!" The young man's face was beginning to shine with sweat.

"A quick DNA scan will settle the matter without doubt," Spock answered. "But I believe what my daughter has told me and you are the father of her child."

"Okay, okay, maybe I am the father," Eddie admitted. "I don't know. Anyway, why didn't she let me know?"

"She tried but she was unable to contact you. You had disappeared. However, there are other things that we must discuss here." He turned toward his son. "Sapel, get Mr. Running Horse a chair. I imagine he will want to sit down during our conversation."

"Right," Sapel answered and brought a dining chair up and set it down behind Eddie. Then he resumed his place behind his father, his steely glare unwavering.

"I don't want to sit down!" Running Horse snapped. "I want these cuffs off so I can get back to my business."

"Your business is here at the moment," Spock replied. "Now, we have ascertained that you left my daughter with child and abandoned her. I will accept that you did not know of the pregnancy, but now my question is – what are you going to do about it?"

Eddie sat down hard on the dining chair then, unable to come up with an answer. "What? Do about it?"

"Mr. Running Horse, you will note that all of those who face you are Vulcans," Spock responded. "Not only that, but we three Vulcans are members of the House of Surak, so this is not only a Vulcan matter, it is a family matter."

"Who's Surak?" Eddie asked, his eyes darting from one to the other.

"Surak is the founder of our world, in a manner of speaking. He led us from warfare and violence into the peace and logic we follow today. We three – and T'Jenn – are direct descendants of Surak. Ours is one of the most respected and powerful families on Vulcan." Spock folded his fingers together and his hard gaze pierced the young man over them. "T'Jenn's child will also be a member of our House. And we do not take lightly the fact that this child will be _krenath_."

"What the hell's that?" Eddie demanded.

"Allow me to explain," said Sarek, speaking for the first time. "On your world, you would say 'bastard'. A child born out of wedlock. It is an antiquated idea on Earth and many other planets, but Vulcans are rather … old-fashioned. In our society a child that is born outside of a bonded relationship is not considered a member of the clan. It is an outcast, not because it has been born of an unbonded female, for logically it has no control over its conception. No, it is the parents who have shamed the clan and acted irresponsibly. They have acted illogically by not taking their duty into consideration and not providing the best for their child. It is a shameful act on Vulcan and we feel quite strongly about it within our House."

"So … what you're saying is that you want me to marry Jenny?"

"To put it succinctly, yes," answered Spock. "We want you to do your duty by providing honor to her and the child."

Eddie swallowed and looked down at his feet, then back up at the men seated before him. "Well … um … that might be a little hard to do. See, I already have a wife and kid on Earth. I was visiting them when your goons grabbed me."

Sapel started toward him but Spock flung out an arm to stop him. He didn't take his eyes off the man before him. "Indeed, so you impregnated my daughter already holding this knowledge. Did you inform Jenny of this fact?"

"Well, no." Eddie shrugged and looked defiant. "It never came up in conversation." He almost grinned, challenging them.

Sapel slid his big hunting knife from its scabbard and began to clean his fingernails with its point. It was a cliché action, but the knife got Eddie's attention. "Let me have a little conversation with him, Pa," he said in a soft, menacing voice. "I think I can find a compromise that will fix this."

"That will not be necessary, Sapel," his father replied. "I believe the truth here can be ascertained in a simpler manner." Spock looked around at his own father and asked a question in Vulcan. Sarek seemed to consider it and then nodded his consent.

Spock stood and said quietly, "Sapel, could you assist me, please?"

"Gladly," the young man replied and slipped the knife back into its scabbard. The two Vulcans advanced on Running Horse, who looked alarmed and started to rise, but Sapel stepped behind him and shoved him back down with both hands on his shoulders. And then Spock reached with spreading fingers to Eddie's face.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Running Horse and struggled, but Vulcan strength overpowered him.

Spock's long fingers found the psi points on Eddie's face and he murmured, "My mind to your mind … my thoughts to your thoughts…"

The Indian struggled then was still. His eyes glazed and he found himself locked on the Vulcan's deep brown eyes. His mouth slacked and blood drained from his face. No sound was heard in the room for several minutes except Eddie's harsh breathing and the snap of the fire in the fireplace, then Spock removed his fingers and straightened. Running Horse blinked and came back to himself, but his demeanor had changed.

Spock waited until the other man seemed to have regained his faculties, then stated softly, "So … there is no other wife or child. That was a lie. Why not tell us the truth, Edward? We do not wish you harm, only that our daughter is not treated with disrespect and negligence."

Running Horse bent his head for a moment, broken. When he looked back up, the defiance was gone from his face. "You're right. I lied to you. I was on Earth visiting my grandfather. He would have told me the same thing if I'd known about the baby then. You don't abandon your responsibilities."

"Do you love T'Jenn?" Spock asked, still standing before him.

"Yeah, I do," answered Eddie. "I promised to marry her before I left. We expected to get your blessings and permission but then…"

"Why did you leave and not come back?"

"I didn't have any choice. I was working with the Corps of Engineers on the new starbase and our part of the construction was done. I knew we would be shipping out, but I didn't expect it to happen so soon. In fact, when I went back up, we were told to load our gear on the ship. What they didn't tell us was that we were shipping out immediately. While we were all finding our racks in the sleeping area, the ship warped out. We were long gone by the time we learned that we were on our way."

Spock nodded. "I see. But you never even tried to contact Jenny, did you?"

Eddie looked down and shook his head. "I didn't see any point, really. We were long gone and she was just another girl I'd known. I didn't have any idea that she was pregnant. Our next drop was on a primitive planet where we were building habitation domes. There was no access to communications while we were there." He ran a hand over his face. "Then we shipped out and dropped on a pleasure planet for R&R. I decided I'd had enough. I slipped away, changed my name and caught a ride to Earth. I went to visit my grandfather in Omaha, hoping I could stay hidden long enough that they'd forget about me."

"But they didn't."

"No, when Starfleet showed up and grabbed me, I figured it was just the Corps catching up with me for jumping ship."

Spock nodded. "Yes, you still have to face charges on that. However, we are here to solve the problem with Jenny. My father has explained to you about the Vulcan beliefs on children born outside the clan. We insist that you fulfill your responsibilities to her and your child."

"I will! Bring her in here and I'll ask her to marry me!" Eddie stated, looking back and forth at the three other men.

For the first time, Spock's expression became worried. "Christine," he called and his wife and Kirk came out of the kitchen to join them. "Has she been located?"

Chapel shook her head, tears of terror in her eyes. "No. Oh, Spock, we've wasted enough time! Security is still searching but--"

"What's going on?" Eddie jumped to his feet. "Where is she? Why aren't you out looking for her?!"

"Our security forces are searching already," Spock answered. "But we had to take care of this first. Jim, can you help us?"

"Anything I can do, Spock, you know that."

"Could you return to the ship and use the sensors to see if it's possible to locate her? You may be able to pick up Vulcan readings. I don't believe she could be more than ten miles away from the colony."

Kirk nodded and took out his communicator. He stepped away from the group and opened the device. "Kirk here. One to beam up." In another minute, he was gone in the sparkles of the transporter effect.

Spock stepped over to the desk in the corner of the room and punched in the code of the security office. "Commander Spock here. Is there any word on the search for my daughter?"

"Not yet, Commander," came back the voice of the chief of security. "We've determined that she's not anywhere here at the colony. We have volunteers out looking in all directions."

"Very good. We are about to join you. Spock out."

He turned to find the others looking to him for guidance. Taking charge, he directed his wife, "Christine, please stay here in case she comes home. Keep the other children here, as well. I don't want to have to search for them, too." Christine nodded shakily. "Father, I would value your help in the search, but I feel that your advanced age will be a handicap. Could you please stay coordinated with Chief Askew at the security office and relay any news to us?"

"If I may serve in that capacity, I will be pleased to do so," replied Sarek. He wanted to join in the actual search but it was logical to follow his son's request. He was not a young man any longer and his heart condition might prove an impediment that would slow the search.

Spock turned to his son. "Sapel, I will join the searchers to the east of here. She has often gone there to the cave valley and it's possible that she was injured and could not make her way back."

"I'll go down the river, Pa," Sapel agreed. "She might have gone to explore the woods down there."

Eddie had been watching and spoke up. "I want to help, too. Get these things off me and let me help!" He held out his shackled wrists.

Spock peered closely at him then nodded. He stepped up and performed a series of small touches on the underside of the handcuffs and they opened and fell away. Eddie rubbed his wrists and asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"Go with Sapel," the Vulcan said. "Can you ride?"

"I'm a damned Indian! Of course, I can ride!"

"Then a search on horseback may be more efficacious than using the skimmers. You may be able to pick up clues by following any tracks or clues that were left."

"Right. Come on," said Sapel, starting for the front door. "Hey, you got a coat?"

"Whadda you think?" retorted Eddie, displaying that he had the clothes he was wearing and nothing else.

"Okay." Sapel stopped at the coat closet by the front entrance and grabbed a couple of coats. "Here. Now, let's go."

As the two men stepped out onto the yard and started across the fields to the stables, Sapel paused and said, "Wait a minute. There's something I owe you."

Running Horse paused, looking puzzled. Then Sapel drew back and slammed his fist into the other man's face. "That's for screwing around with my sister!" he stated hotly, watching Eddie sprawl on the grass. "Now, let's go find her!"

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Jenny sank down onto the grass, unable to go any farther. Her ankle had swollen and refused to hold her weight any longer. It was dark and cold and tears of despair began to roll down her cheeks.

"Papa!" she called, unaware that the same had echoed in her mind, all her pain and sadness accompanying it.

Sinking back against a tree trunk, she clutched the blanket around herself, doing her best to stay warm enough to survive the night. The darkness was coming alive with nocturnal creatures, rustling in the brush around her and, then, even worse, from above her in the tree against which she was leaning. Far away in the forest, she could hear the howling of werewolves and desperation flooded through her, because she knew she could never outrun them.

And then she jumped and screamed as small black hands began to roam over her body and face.

* * *

"Wait! What's that?" asked Sapel as he spotted a movement in the twilight darkness. Eddie peered where he was pointing, his night sight not as acute as the Vulcan's.

What Sapel had seen was a horse, walking wearily toward the stable area, head down. "It's Quasar! Jenny's horse!" He started hurriedly toward the gelding and easily caught the tired beast. Catching the bridle, Sapel patted the sweaty coat of the chestnut, soothing him. "Easy, boy. You're home. Where have you been? Where's Jenny?"

Eddie caught up with him. "Man, looks like he's been running for a long way. He needs to be wiped down and put away. I'll bet he's thirsty as hell, too."

"Yeah. Maybe there's some clue where he's been," Sapel answered and they began to lead the horse toward the stable.

When they brought the gelding into the light, Quasar lifted his head at the familiar surroundings and nickered softly as they took him into his usual stall. The two men were met by one of the animal tenders, an older man named Max.

"Where the hell's he been?" the groom asked in amazement. "He's lathered like crazy! Let's get that saddle and bridle off him!"

As they stripped the horse of his tack, they began to look him over closely. "He's been wading through mud," Eddie commented. "It's up past his hocks. Where would he have gotten that?"

"The river," Sapel answered and lifted one of Quasar's feet. "There are crushed tree seeds packed into his hooves, too. He's been to the forest that's along the river south of here." He looked up questioningly at the groom. "Can you take care of him, Max? My sister's missing and I think we just got a good idea where she's gone."

"No problem," the older man said. "I'll see that he gets a good feed and a good rubdown."

"Thanks. I'd do it myself but time is critical right now." Sapel started. "We're going to borrow Pulsar and Babe. Hopefully we'll be back before midnight."

"Just find that sweet sister of yours," Max answered. "Jenny helps me out so much here that I feel like she's my daughter. Go find her!"

* * *

" _Papa!_ "

Spock jerked around as the voice of his daughter echoed through his head. But it was internal and he had heard only the faint telepathic cry. It surprised him as much as startled him, for Jenny was almost as psi-blind as her mother. He had no idea where the call had originated but it was certain that the girl was in trouble.

He had been about to slide into the pilot's seat of the family flitter when he'd heard the cry for help. Now he sat with his eyes closed, reaching out with his mind to try and find Jenny's location. It was to no avail. The Vulcan finally sat up straight and hit the ignition switch of the little craft. He'd just have to continue his search as he'd planned, meanwhile "listening" for any further call singing through his mind.

* * *

As Sapel and Eddie trotted their horses in the direction of the river, a rustling in the grass approached them at a full run. In a second, a large, striped, rodent-looking animal leaped to join them.

"Yi!!" shouted Eddie, jerking the reins of his horse to one side. "What the hell is that?!"

"That's Joey," replied Sapel. "He won't hurt you."

"But what the fuck is he?!"

"We call them werewolves or just wolves. They're a native predator species here. I found him in his dead mother's pouch when he was tiny. I've raised him ever since." Sapel slapped a hand against his thigh and Joey gave a growling warble, not quite a howl but unique to his kind. "C'mon, boy. Find Jenny for us! Track her!"

The wolf made another throaty sound and loped off into the darkness, his nose to the ground.

"Are there others of those things around here?" Running Horse asked, clearly still shocked.

"Yeah, but I don't think they'll bother us. Anyway, I've got a phaser in my coat pocket," the Vulcan answered.

It was full dark now and the two men used hand torches to both follow the figure of Joey snuffling along and to watch for tracks. It was easy to follow Quasar's hoof prints back to the river and there they waded their own mounts across. Sure enough, the prints turned downstream and they managed to follow them.

Off into the woods, they could hear noises as the nighttime creatures began to hunt and call. Besides the amphibians croaking their mating calls along the sluggish river, they could hear the howls of wolves deep in the woods and also, unexpectantly, the hoots and trilling of tree dwelling primates. Every now and then, Joey would lift his head and howl back, but mostly he kept his nose to the ground.

After an hour or so, the riders came to a little glade of grass where the trees pushed back from the riverside.

"Hold it!" said Eddie. "She was here!"

"How--?"

"There are horse droppings. They look fairly fresh. And isn't that a sandwich wrapping? She stopped here for lunch."

"Yeah, you're right," answered Sapel. Quickly, he dismounted to inspect the area, then shouted into the woods. "Jenny! Jenny, are you there?"

Only the hoots of the primates came back at him and Joey bristled and growled. Eddie was off his horse as well, inspecting the area. "Look, there are big tracks here and what looks like cow shit."

"Not cows, bison," Sapel replied. "They must have come up the trail and she ran into the woods. Jenny!! Where are you??!"

The two men tied their horses to the branches of a bush and started into the dark woods, shining their torches around to illuminate the scene. Joey snuffled through the carpeting of dead leaves and made his gruff growl.

"There's a trail in the leaves," Sapel stated. "She must have run from the bison and tried to get away from them this way."

He was interrupted as the whir of a flitter sounded, causing the horses to neigh in fright. Sapel turned back and made out the small speeder that was used by their family and saw the tall, lean form of his father emerging from it.

"She's here," Spock said without preamble. "Somewhere nearby, Jenny is here."

"We've just determined that, Pa," his son answered. "We haven't found her yet but I sense it, too."

Spock nodded and said, "Carry on with your search. That direction, I think." He nodded toward the woods where the trail was leading. "I sense something else, as well. There are others…" His voice trailed off as his face took on a pre-occupied look. "Yes…"

With that, the Vulcan started off assuredly, the younger two men following him. They quickly lost him in the darkness but were able to follow him with the help of their hand torches and the trail he left in the leaf litter.

Spock hadn't gone very far, however, when his communicator beeped. He paused and drew it from his belt, flipping it open. "Spock here."

"It's Jim," came back the familiar voice. "Have you found her yet?"

"Not yet, but I feel that we are close."

"That's why I'm checking in with you. We're picking up three Vulcan signatures in your area."

"Sapel is with me," answered Spock.

"Sensors are showing a third signature about fifty yards away," Kirk replied. "To your east, southeast. It shows a heavily wooded area. And, uh, Spock – we're picking up numerous other life forms surrounding her. Be careful."

"Affirmative. Thank you, Captain. Please keep tracking us."

"Will do."

The three men continued to creep through the woods, shining their torches in all directions. The forest had come alive with chirps, peeps and growls but they could see nothing. Not for the first time, Spock wished that he had his old tricorder with him, but all of his Starfleet property had been turned in some years earlier when he left the Fleet.

"Jenny!" Sapel called loudly. "Where are you?!"

"Jenny!" Eddie echoed. "We're looking for you, babe! Let us know where you are!"

Spock's communicator beeped again and he flipped it open. "Yes, Jim."

"You're right on top of the reading! You should be able to see something!"

"Affirmative. It is quite dark here, but I concur. We should see her. Out." He closed the device and stuck it back onto his belt. "Look all around here. The bushes, the trees. She may be unconscious and can't answer."

They spread out, shining their torches in all directions. Then Spock turned his own torch up into the trees surrounding him and was shocked to find dozens of yellow eyes peering back at him. "Here!" he said and his son and erstwhile son-in-law joined him.

"What the hell are those?" asked Eddie.

"Lemurs! I had no idea they were this far north," the Vulcan replied. He addressed the creatures looking down at him. "Hello! We are searching for a human girl who may have been injured. Can you help us?"

For a moment, there was only muted chittering, then one of the creatures climbed down and hopped on its back legs towards Spock. It sat back on its haunches and offered its hand. Spock knelt to its eye level and gently made skin contact. As he expected, a rudimentary telepathic link was established.

// _We have her. Help her_ ,// the small creature related to him. Its huge yellowish eyes peered intently at him. // _You … Pck_?//

// _Yes_ ,// replied the Vulcan. // _Do you know Picku_?//

// _Son of son of son_ ,// the lemuroid creature answered. // _She tell us of you_.//

// _Yes_ ,// Spock responded. // _But where is Jenny_?//

The lemur looked up at its fellows. // _She there. We keep her safe_.//

"What's it saying, Pa?" interrupted Sapel.

"Wait!" Eddie was staring in amazement. "You mean he's talking to that thing?"

"It's not a thing," Sapel shot back. "These are the native people of this planet. They call themselves Teela'u."

// _Not Teela'u_ ,// the lemur answered to Spock, but looking at Sapel. // _They gone. We Teeli'u_.// Then it turned its attention back to the older Vulcan. // _We bring her down now. Kept her high because of--_ // and it used a word that Spock did not know, but the picture of a wolf appeared in his mind. // _Why you have that one with you_?//

// _It is a pet_ ,// Spock answered. // _It will not hurt you_.// But a feeling of doubt was formed in the lemur's mind.

Nevertheless, it chittered to its people watching from the branches, who passed the message along. There was a stirring in the treetops and the unconscious body of T'Jenn was passed along in the multiple strong hands of the lemuroids and within minutes, the girl was safely deposited on the ground at Spock's feet.

Quickly he knelt and ran his hands over her. "Jenny!" he commanded. "Wake up!" But there was no response. The young woman was breathing, but Spock could see goose pimples beginning to appear on her skin. The night chill had deepened in the dark. "We need to get her to a warm place before she goes into hypothermia."

"Watch out!" warned Sapel just as something fell from the tree. It was the blanket, which he picked up and handed to his father. "Here, put this around her."

Spock lifted Jenny up and wrapped the blanket around her limp body, then pulled her against his chest and held her. "Why is she asleep?" he asked the lemur, touching its hand again. "Is she injured?"

// _She afraid. Hurt. We give her s'pns'l fruit. It make sleep_.//

Spock peered closely into the creatures eyes but could not discern exactly what "s'pns'l" fruit was. // _I must take her to our village_ ,// he said telepathically. // _I will return in a day or two. I want to talk more. What is your name_?//

// _My name Cheroolapick_ ,// it said.

Spock nodded and withdrew his hand. Sliding his arms underneath his daughter, he stood easily and lifted her up. "We need to get her back home," he told the other two. "I'll take her in the flitter. Will the two of you be able to return to the colony without difficulty?"

"We should be, Pa," answered Sapel. "The moons are up now and the horses know the way. We'll get there as soon as we can. Just take care of Jenny."

With a nod, the tall, slim Vulcan strode off towards the river, balancing T'Jenn's body in his arms. The two others looked after them, then turned back to peer at the lemur, but the creature had disappeared, scrambling up into the dark, thick branches of the tree. Sapel tried to spot them, but the lemuroids were gone.

"Come on," he said. "Let's hit the trail. I'm freezing!"

* * *

As soon as he had Jenny settled into the co-pilot seat of the flitter and buckled in, Spock slid behind the steering controls and keyed the comm. After a few seconds, Christine's face came on the screen. "Spock, have you--"

"We have her, Christine. Please call Security and have them end the search."

"Is she okay?"

"She is unconscious," the Vulcan replied. "I will meet you at the medical facility in approximately twenty-two minutes. Spock out."

Before his wife could reply, he had keyed off the comm unit and turned his attention to getting the flitter in the air and headed toward Alpha Colony. He was not prone to intuition, as his wife was, but he admitted that he had a bad feeling about T'Jenn's condition.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

T'Jenn drifted in and out of consciousness but never really woke up. By the next day, Christine turned to her husband and said "You've got to go back and find out what they gave her. If I can analyze it, maybe I can find an antidote."

"Yes, I will do so immediately," Spock replied and motioned for Sapel to come with him. The younger man wanted to communicate with the Lemurians once more and find out if his old friend Picku was still alive. He didn't know how long the native creatures lived, but she must be quite old by now.

Once the two had left, Christine took Jenny's readings again. She had ignored the fact that Eddie Running Horse was standing in the corner, out of the way. "How is she?" he asked softly.

Christine looked up at him, her blue eyes hard. She still hadn't decided how she felt about the Native American, but at least he seemed to have been trying to make amends. At least he hadn't run away this time.

"About the same," Chapel replied. "I'm convinced that whatever the lemurs gave her is acting as a long-duration soporific."

"What's that?"

"Basically a sleeping pill. I'm sure it's what's keeping her under." Christine turned back to her daughter and picked up her wrist to feel her pulse. "Her heart rate is slow, so she's not getting enough oxygen. Her blood pressure and glucose are low as well."

"I'm sorry," Eddie answered.

"It's not your fault," the doctor responded, but something in her voice said that it was.

"I feel like it is." Eddie pushed himself off the wall and walked over to stand beside Jenny's bed, peering down at her. "If I'd managed to get a message to her or something…"

"If you'd used a contraceptive or something…" Christine said accusingly.

Running Bear turned to lock eyes with her for a moment then pushed his temper back down. "I didn't plan this," he said. "It was pretty spur of the moment. Surely you've been in a situation like that with your husband or boyfriend. You know how these things happen."

Christine had to lower her eyes. She knew all too well. The first time she and Spock had made love was extremely spontaneous. She could still feel the rain hitting her as they raced for shelter in the cave where they were living, stripping off their wet clothing, and then they were in each other's arms, heedless of circumstances or the dangers.

Christine nodded and looked back up at the young man, her eyes softer. "Well, yes, I'll admit that I'm guilty as charged. But it's different when it's your child that's involved."

"She's not a child, Dr. Chapel," Running Bear replied with a smile. "She's very much a woman. You just don't see it."

"Still, you're lucky that her father and grandfather didn't turn the full force of their Vulcan heritage on you. Some of their traditions can be pretty savage."

Eddie lifted an eyebrow that was very Vulcan-like. "My people come from a pretty savage background, too," he said.

"I've been wondering but haven't asked you," the doctor said. "Exactly who _are_ your people and where are you from?"

"I'm Lakota Sioux," he answered. "Not what we call ourselves, but that's our Anglo name. I myself was born in Omaha, Nebraska. My people go back to the Great Plains tribes. We still hold onto our traditions and religious beliefs, but normally you wouldn't look twice at us if we passed you on the street. I keep my hair uncut as a tribute to my fathers, but a lot of us wear modern hair styles, especially if they're in Starfleet."

Christine nodded. "But you're not Fleet."

"Not exactly. I work for the Starfleet Corps of Engineers constructing star bases and space stations." Eddie looked down at the floor. "I guess I'm AWOL now. I've got to go back and face the music once we get this settled between Jenny and me." He looked back up. "You're married to a Vulcan, Doctor. What exactly are they expecting of me?"

"Well, to marry Jenny, of course," she answered. "She is dishonored in the eyes of the family if you don't, plus her baby will be barred from the clan. I'd expect you to understand that much. Don't your traditions demand as much?"

"Yes. The father is expected to provide for and protect his woman and children. But on most of Earth, marriages are contract affairs. It can be for a year or forever."

"The Vulcans expect it to be forever," Chapel replied. "Once you are joined, the bond is only broken by death."

"What do you mean by 'bond'?" Eddie looked uncertain.

Christine sighed and crossed her arms. "Well, Vulcans are telepathic, you know. When a couple bonds, their minds are linked together so that they are aware of one another even if they're not together."

"Are you and Commander Spock bonded?"

"Yes. I'm pretty much psi blind, the same as Jenny, but we are mind-bonded just the same." Christine looked down at her daughter's pale face. "With the two of you, though? I just don't know. It may take Spock's father, who is a full Vulcan, to tell if such a thing is possible. If not, then it may be more or less a Human joining, more a legal contract, as you said, than anything else. We'll have to see when Jenn gets better."

"Mama?"

Christine whipped around to find Jenny awake, although very groggy. "Sweetie! How are you feeling?"

"Where am I?" the girl asked.

"You're in the med center. The lemurs gave you something that knocked you out for the last day or so." Chapel bent over her daughter to smooth her hair back from her pale face. "Tell me how you're feeling."

"I hurt," Jenn said, her face wrinkling in pain, and she turned over onto her side, curling into a ball.

That's when Christine saw that the sheets were colored with a spreading stain of red.

* * *

Spock and Sapel had been seated cross-legged on the carpet of leaves on the forest floor, each of them extending a hand to make contact with Cheroolapick. Others had gone to find the berries that they called "s'pns'l" which apparently grew high up in the trees, a sort of parasite similar to mistletoe.

// _How long have your people lived here_?// asked Spock. // _We were not aware of any of your people in these woodlands_.//

// _Four birthings_ ,// answered the Lemuroid. // _Picku'acka'neech, then Taq'al'opick, then Aisee'leech, then Cheroolapick._ //

// _Four generations_ ,// confirmed Spock. // _All alive?_ //

There came back an affirmative impression. Before anything else could be exchanged, Sapel's communicator beeped, interrupting them. He pulled it off his belt and flipped it open. "Sapel here."

It was Eddie. "Man, you guys need to get back here right now. There's a medical emergency!"

Spock took the communicator from his son. "Is it T'Jenn?"

"Yes. I think she's having a miscarriage! They took her into surgery. Better hurry!"

"We are on our way. Spock out."

The Vulcan closed the device and handed it back to his son, then took Cherool's small black paw once more. // _We must leave now. Do you have the berries we asked for_?//

Cherool gave a loud, piercing squeal and in a moment's time another lemur dropped from the tree, bearing a bunch of red, waxy looking fruit. This was handed over to Spock, who said, // _Thank you. T'Jenn is very ill. We will return later_.//

Then the two men rose to their feet and dashed for the flitter, parked in the clearing near the river.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Christine came out of the operating room, pushing her mask away from her face, and fell into Spock's arms, finally letting the fear and tension and tears flow. He had prepared himself for her flood of emotions and allowed them to course over him.

Finally his wife pulled away and wiped her face. "She lost the baby. No hope of saving it."

"And Jenny?"

"She'll recover. She lost a lot of blood. We're moving her into ICU for a day or so, just to make sure she comes through it okay. I don't know how she'll deal with it emotionally." Christine sighed and began to shuck her surgical gown, throwing it into a disposal unit nearby. "Did you get those berries you went after?"

"Yes. I'll start doing tests as soon as possible," Spock replied.

"No, _we'll_ start doing tests," Christine corrected him. "I really believe that they're the cause of her losing the baby." Her brows bunched together in a frown. " _Goddamn_ those lemurs! How dare they give her something when they didn't know how a human would react to it!"

"They couldn't have known," Spock said quietly. "They were trying to help."

She sighed and hung her head. "No, I suppose not. Still, I'll never feel the same about them. If Charlie had been there, he would have known better." She thought of the long-dead Lemurian healer who had saved Spock's life decades before when he'd been attacked by a huge plains beast and broken his femur. It was then that they'd first discovered that there was other sentient life on Avalon.

Christine gave a deep sigh and said resignedly. "Let's go tell the others, then I've got to get back with Jenny. She should be waking up soon." She led the way as the two of them made their way into the room where the rest of the family were waiting to hear news.

* * *

Eddie found Jenny lying in her hospital bed, looking resignedly out the window. He knocked on the door and asked, "Can I come in?"

Rolling her head to acknowledge him, she gave a short nod then turned her gaze back to the window. He stepped into the room and closed the door. "How're you doing?"

"What do you think?" She sounded both sad and sullen.

Pulling up a chair to her bedside, he sat down. "I think we need to talk, honey," the young man said.

"Don't call me that!" she snapped. "I can't tell you how much I hate you right now!"

Running Horse dropped his head then looked back at her. "I don't blame you," he answered. "I hate myself pretty much right now, too."

She looked back at him, her blue eyes blazing. "Why didn't you come back?! Why did you leave me like that?!"

"Jenny, I couldn't. I couldn't even contact you!" he answered defensively. "And I didn't know about the baby. Honestly, I would have moved heaven and earth if I had! I didn't know my ship was pulling out when I went back up to the starbase. By the time I found out that we'd already left, we were on our way and I couldn't get permission to send you a message. Then I was on a dead planet, building shelters with no way to contact you."

"You could've later," she said. "Mama told me that you jumped ship and went to Earth. She said you're still on the run."

"Well, not really." He looked up at her, his dark face sheepish. "I'm under house arrest, really. As soon as we get things settled here, I have to go back with the _Enterprise_ to face charges of being AWOL. It's only on Captain Kirk's good graces that I'm not in the brig there. He figures, where can I run to here on this planet?"

"So, you'll be in prison somewhere after you leave here?" The young woman studied Eddie's face. "You think I'm going to marry you now?" She paused and her eyes narrowed. "You _were_ planning on marrying me, weren't you?"

"Well, absolutely before… Well, because of the baby." He hesitated. "Jenny, do you still want to get married?"

"That's something I'll have to think about," she responded, her brows lowering into a frown. "Right this minute … no, I don't. I feel betrayed and I feel devastated … and I feel like my heart has been ripped out." Tears began to spill down her cheeks. "Oh, Eddie, our baby is dead! Before he even had a chance to live!"

Quickly, the young man rose and bent over her, taking her in his arms. For a few minutes, he held her as she cried on his shoulder. Then she indicated that she wanted to be laid down once more. Wiping her face, she said solemnly, "I've got to think about all of this, Eddie. I've got to think about us and what's happened and everything. I think the best thing will be for you to go face your problems and when you get out, then we'll see where we stand. You better go now. I'm tired and just want to sleep."

He nodded and stood. "Your family is planning on having a burial this afternoon. Your father said it's where they have a little graveyard."

"Yes, by the cave where we lived many years ago. I know where it is."

"I'll go and stand for our baby," Eddie replied solemnly. "What did you name him?"

"Stefin Edward," she responded, her eyes still bright with tears.

He nodded. "Good name." He gulped than bent to kiss her. "Goodbye, Jenny. I _will_ let you know where I go from here. I promise. I _do_ love you, sweetheart. I really do."

"Bye," was all she could say and watched him leave.

* * *

The little gathering consisted of Spock and Christine, Sarek, Sapel and the younger children, Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy, and Eddie. They gathered around the little spot of disturbed earth where Spock had laid the wrapped remains of his grandson.

"This is Stefin cha 'T'Jenn t'cha Spock cha Sarek. He was 162 days _in utero_ when he died, never having known life or his family," intoned Spock solemnly. "But his _katra_ lived nonetheless and he has joined his Ancestors in the _a'Tha_ , where he will become part of the Vulcan Whole. We will not forget his short life."

"Amen," murmured McCoy, almost to himself.

"Is there another who would speak?" the Vulcan asked ritually.

"Yes, I would," said Eddie unexpectedly. He knelt down before the little grave and looked up. "Sapel, may I borrow your knife for a second?"

Sapel exchanged glances with his father, wondering if he should give the young Indian such a sharp weapon, but then he pulled the Romulan knife from its scabbard and handed it over.

"Thanks." Running Horse began to sing a wailing, mournful song in a language none of them understood. Somehow, they knew that he was singing a death song in Lakota and they could almost hear the beat of drums behind it. When it was finished, Eddie pulled his long black braid over his shoulder and grasped it with one hand, using the other to saw off the end of it with the knife in his grasp. The hair gave way before the sharp cutting blade and Eddie bowed his head over it, saying a silent prayer.

When he raised his head, he mutely handed the blade back to Sapel, handle first, then held the length of hair over the grave and tucked it into the dirt so that it wouldn't blow away. He got to his feet and looked skyward, lifting both hands, palms up, to the heavens.

"This is Stefin Edward Running Horse … my son," he said loudly. "I send him to you, my Fathers, with a piece of me so that you will know him when he arrives. Take him into you, Great Father. I return him to your care." He chanted one more time in Lakota then dropped his hands and bowed his head for a moment.

All the participants were silent in reverence, then Eddie looked up at them. "I'm ready to go with you now, Captain Kirk," he stated.

Christine had tears running down her face and was the first to move. She went to the young man and put her arms around him, hugging him close. They held one another for a long minute, then she stepped back. "That was beautiful," she said.

"Our beliefs aren't so very different from Vulcans, I've learned," Eddie answered. "I don't know what the future holds, but I'll come back as soon as I can and maybe I can become part of your family."

"I hope so," the woman replied. "It's going to take Jenny a long time to heal, but maybe by the time you get back, she'll be ready to make some decisions without it seeming like she's forced into it."

"I hope so." Eddie looked over at the family members standing before him. "Commander … Ambassador … Sapel. Thanks for shaking me out of my denial and making me take responsibility for my actions."

Spock nodded and held up his hand in the Vulcan salute. Sarek and Sapel followed suit and the children did their best to do the same. "Live long and prosper, Mr. Running Horse," he said. "I look forward to a time when we may get to know you better and possibly welcome you to our clan."

Surprisingly, Eddie returned the salute. "May all of you prosper. Please say goodbye to Jenny for me."

"Okay, Mr. Running Horse," Kirk interrupted, stepping up to the young man. "I think it's time we be on our way. Bones…" and McCoy gave Christine a quick hug and then moved into place. Kirk took out his communicator and said, "Ready to beam up." He slapped the communicator back onto his belt and they watched as the trio dissolved in the transporter beams.

"Now what?" asked Sapel.

Spock seemed to sigh. "Now we go home and carry on," he answered. "We have work to do."

And the little group made their way to the two flitters parked nearby. The sky was beginning to cloud over and it looked like rain.

THE END


End file.
